Can't Bend Our Line
by tomboy2012
Summary: Sequel to Living on a Highwire. It has been three months since Olivia and Avril returned, and everyone is just settling into their new ways. New babies are on the way, Avril is starting school, and dealing with boys ...it is a lot to take in. It doesn't help that the police have found their mother...what's in store for the sisters and the band?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth**

**Sorry that I took so long :/  
>School takes a lot out of me everyday... but believe me, I have been working on this. Next chapter should be longer :)<strong>

* * *

><p>"This is so stupid! Why do I even need to know algebra, anyway? Why does any child in <em>America <em>need to learn this?" The small redhead girl asked no one in particular, throwing her pencil across the table. After sitting in silence for a moment, she realized that there wasn't anyone else around; therefore she would have to get up and pick the pencil up herself. She sighed and leaned back into her chair, not wanting to get up.

The only thing that sucked about being introduced to the normal life of a kid her age was being forced to go to school and actually _learn._ And it wasn't just that. Avril hated all of the annoying kids at her middle school, who thought they were so big and bad, that they were too cool for anyone.

That was the reason that she didn't have any friends.

Avril let out a longingly sigh and looked around the kitchen. Georgie was out at Girl Scouts, Gram was grocery shopping, and Olivia and Wen were at the doctor's office doing something with the baby, or excuse me, _babies. _Avril had been excited when she found out the news, as everyone else had been, but after a few months, it got pretty old.

Especially when your grandmother forbidden you to go anywhere until your homework was completed. Wen's dad and Sydney were upstairs doing…only what one could imagine, and Avril sat here, alone, completely bored out of her mind.

It wasn't like she _needed _to know algebra, anyway. She would tour the world with Lemonade Mouth, and start auditioning for movies and TV shows and junk, and develop her own name in the world…

"Hey, daydreamer, you realize that the door really should be locked, right?" Stella said sarcastically, letting herself into the house. Avril jumped slightly, her hand gripping the dining table, but she quickly relaxed and smiled a wide smile. Never had she ever been so happy to see the lead guitarist of her sister's band before in…in the few months that she had been living in New Mexico.

"Thank _God _you're here. This algebra is driving me crazy!" Avril explained dramatically, jumping up out of her chair. Stella laughed, walking over to look at the worksheet. "Seriously, how hard could it….forget I said anything." Stella chuckled to herself, setting down a large beige tote bag on the dining table.

"How many times do I have to remind you to keep the door closed whenever you are in a room alone? Scratch that, you shouldn't even be in here alone. We talk about this all the time…" Stella admonished, to which Avril rolled her eyes. After attending a few therapy sessions with Olivia it had been decided that someone would always be with the girls, but Avril usually overlooked this rule, as well as the rest of the family.

Olivia and Avril were healing well emotionally and physically, as Avril had been told by not only her extended family, but by the rest of the country as well. Not only had she achieved overnight fame as being exposed as the little sister of Lemonade Mouth's lead singer, but the press was also interested in what had occurred while Olivia was MIA, though the band hadn't revealed anything yet, and didn't plan to.

"Whatever; we both know that I am fine and no one is going to shoot me through the door or something." Avril said quickly, turning to the tote bag in delight. "So, I see that you brought Avril presents…" The redhead reached for the bag eagerly, only to have her hands slapped away by Stella.

"Hey! That's for later!" Stella whined, pulling the bag closer to her body. Avril stared at Stella blankly. "I do not understand the concept of 'waiting for later'." She said in fake monotone. Stella rolled her eyes. "Wen and Olivia are still out?" She asked, looking around the empty house. Avril nodded. "And for the record, isn't not like I'm in the _house _all alone. Sydney and Mr. Gifford are upstairs." She explained.

Stella stared up the stairs for a moment before turning back towards Avril and shuddering. "I can only imagine…and I thought you were supposed to call him Ted now?" She asked; amusement in her eyes. Avril shrugged. "I just can't get used to it, so I don't really call him anything. To his face, I mean." Avril said quickly, taking her school papers and shoving them into her backpack.

"We're going to meet everyone at Dante's in a few minutes." Stella explained, grabbing the backpack from Avril's skinny arms and absentmindedly throwing the bag into the hallway closet. Avril shook her head and stared, her arms crossed, but a smirk on her face. "My dad would've killed me if I did that." She said softly.

Stella looked up at her with understanding eyes, analyzing the girl for a moment before quickly turning away. That was something Avril had learned about Stella ever so quickly– the teen wasn't exactly fond of sharing feelings with other people. And she practically was as useful as goo whenever someone was in tears.

"Come on," Stella gulped, holding a hand out towards the younger girl. "Charlie and Mo are waiting for us, and Wen and Olivia are going to meet us there."

* * *

><p>"Aw, come on, Avril, let's see your pucker face!" Charlie laughed as Avril wrinkled her nose at the glass of Mel's Organic Lemonade set before her. Mo laughed while shaking her head. "I guess some people just aren't cut out for things like this…" Her voice trailed off as she stared at Avril, a challenge left unspoken in the air.<p>

"Are you trying to imply something, Banjaree?" Avril asked; her eyebrows raised. Stella laughed and took a long swing of lemonade, creating a successful pucker face in the process. "See? There's nothing to it." She explained, puckering her face up a bit more before taking another sip.

The four some were waiting at their usual table in Dante's. When Stella and Avril had arrived Mo and Charlie were already waiting, and now the four were waiting for Olivia and Wen to arrive. Stella couldn't help but wonder what could possibly be taking the two so long. After all, they were just going to the doctor. Stella guessed that the couple went on a little detour. Wen and Olivia were always doing lame things like that together, including ditching class.

Avril looked around the crowded restaurant, trying to avoid the question. "Hey, Livy!" She exclaimed with a grateful smile. Mo turned in her seat and smiled. "Hey, Liv!"  
>Charlie made a face and rolled his eyes. "That was <em>such <em>luck." He groaned. Stella shrugged. "It still counts, though." She said with a laugh.

If you had seen Olivia White the day that she escaped from her kidnapper and then seen her now, you would think that she was two different people. Avril couldn't help but noticing the natural glow around Olivia every single time that she was near. Her cheeks were back to their normal rosy pink, and her brown eyes always shone with excitement, especially after she came back from a doctor's appointment.

"Hey, everyone! Sorry that we're late." Olivia smiled widely, pulling Avril in for a hug. Wen stood by her side, gripping her hand protectively. Stella couldn't help but notice how his eyes flickered back and forth every time a random person walked past. She supposed that they all were kind of paranoid in this way, but tried not to show it for Avril's sake.

Of course, Avril noticed these little things. Just a few minutes ago, she noticed the way Charlie and Stella squeezed into the booth behind her just a tad bit on the overprotective side. These things didn't bother her. That much. As of right now. At other times, these things could become _seriously _annoying.

Stella patted the seat next to her. "We saved seats for you guys. No need to thank us." She said with a smirk. Wen chuckled. "Thanks, Stell."  
>Olivia slid into the booth next to Avril, and Wen slid in after Charlie. "So…" Wen started, looking at Olivia across the table with an excited glint in his eye.<p>

Just as Olivia opened her mouth, a flash went off in front of the group. "Olivia White, lead singer of the band Lemonade Mouth! How does it feel to be in the midst of a teenaged pregnancy and not know who the father is? To find out that you have a younger sister, and most importantly, that your mother was found in a rural town in Ohio?"

_Click. Click. Flash._

* * *

><p><strong>Wow, so that was a pretty lame intro. This story will focus on Olivia's pregnancy, and about the whole issue with her and Avril's mother, as well as trying to balance this all out with the press and school…Oh, how I hope this won't come out lame like…<strong>

**So….**

**Review, please? Tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth**

* * *

><p><strong>Avril POV<strong>

I watched as Olivia's brown eyes that reminded me so much like a doe's widen in fear. This was so stupid! Just a few days ago the doctor said that if Olivia was under too much stress, she could lose the babies! I was trying not to fall apart myself, hyperventilating and I knew it. Our group was blinded by different flashing lights coming from all different directions, and no matter which way I turned, I couldn't see a thing.

"Avril!" I hear Stella exclaim loudly. I threw my hands out in front of me, trying to find someone, but I froze as a rough hand grabbed me. "Ms. White!" The man yelled in my face, and I screamed in fear. My…my father always told me not to scream, not to ever show fear. I pretty much failed that rule this time. I couldn't believe it, seeing as I could keep quite when Debby smacked me back and forth, but not when some random dude was trying to take a picture of me.

I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to block everything out, and go to my happy place. That was what the therapist always said I should do, that it would help. I thought real hard and opened my eyes, but I was still in the restaurant, a different person, a woman, in front of me. I shut my eyes again. _Harder, Avril! _I coached myself.

When I opened my eyes, I blinked once, just to make sure that it was working. A smiled grew across my face when I didn't go back to that restaurant. I was in my happy place. And here with me…

"Hi, Mom."

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie POV<strong>

_Shit, not this __**again! **_I groaned to myself as the paparazzi crowded our table. Olivia was frozen in fear, and Wen looked freaking angry, like he was going to jump on one of these guys in a second. I squinted to try and see in the bright lights. I knew that Wen would probably have Olivia, and Stella could hold her own, but someone had to get Mo and Avril.

Avril, oh God. She was probably freaking out over this right now, having a panic attack or something. I jumped out of my thoughts when I felt someone tug the back of my shirt. "Get the hell away from me, you bastard!" I yelled, whirling around in my seat and whacking the hand away. "_Excuse me?" _Stella's voice hissed in a deadly tone. _Oops._

"Uh, sorry, babe, you know that I didn't…" I could hear Stella scoff, and I knew that if I could see her she would be rolling her eyes. "Forget it, Delgado. Come on, Dante opened the backdoor for us. Grab Avril." She said in a hushed tone. I nodded quickly, wasting no time. "Wen and Olivia?" I asked, knowing that she already had it covered.

Stella scoffed. "Mommy and Lover Boy were the first ones out. They're gonna get the car and bring it out back." She explained quickly, before giving me a soft kiss atop my head, then whacking me. "Hurry up, Delgado. And don't think that you got away with calling me the b-word." I could hear the smile in her voice, though I knew that I was in for it later.

I whipped my head back and forth, looking for Avril's skinny little body. I didn't _mean_ to call her a string bean half of the times that I did, but she was just so _skinny _and _small. _Mo said that it could make her upset because she isn't "developing" just as quickly as the other kids in her grade.

I just hope that doesn't mean what I think it means.

I heard a scream towards my left, and my head shot up. "Avril!" I shouted, pushing one of the guys in trench coats to the side.

"Mr. Delgado!"

"Charlie! How is your relationship with Ms. Yamada working out?"

I heard voices coming from all around, but the one that kind of freaked me out was Avril's, mumbling to herself…or someone. Was she having another panic attack? But she usually fainted after those, or started screaming, right? But she screamed before…but she would be frozen in fear, and breathing all heavy.

Avril had her eyes closed, and a small smile on her face, as if she were anywhere but here. Maybe she was sleepwalking…wait, what? Where did I come up with these dumb ideas? I shook my head and ignored my thoughts before grabbing Avril's arm and throwing her over the booth before I jumped after her.

The paparazzi froze, all of the cameras dying down, and everyone shutting up. It was silent for a moment, until they all started walking towards Avril and me, encasing us like…well, a case. That wasn't the best simile…or, what did Mo call them? Allergies? Something like that…

I tried to pick Avril back up, but she smacked my hands away, her eyes still shut. "No, no, get away from her, Dad! It's not her fault!" She screamed. My breathing hitched in my throat. What was I supposed to do when this happened? It was times like these when I really wished that I had gone to more of those therapy sessions.

"Avril, Avril, please, calm down, I'm not your dad, I'm Charlie, I swear! I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just trying to get you to the car, where Wen and Mo and Stella will be there, and your sister, Olivia, you remember her? She is pregnant, you know, with your little nieces or, or nephews, or, or both or something? I know you're scared of the cameras and all of the people, but you gotta come back to me, please!" I exclaimed, trying to gently pull Avery towards the door, where I saw Wen in the front seat of his car. Guess we were leaving mine and Stella's here. Not that I cared at this moment.

Avery blinked a few times before squinting at my face. "Charlie?" She whispered in a small voice. I smiled a little smile, but it scared me to see Avril like this. "Yeah, A, it's me. Come on, we gotta go, okay?" I whispered softly, before gathering Avril in my arms and practically jumping out the door before winking at Dante, who stood inside, trying to get rid of the paparazzi. He winked back at me. I always knew he was a cool guy, that Dante.

"Charlie, I, I wanna go." Avril sobbed into my chest. I knew something was seriously wrong then. Avril never cried, at least, since I had known her. "It's okay, A, Olivia is right over there in that car, okay? We're almost home." I said softly. She shook her head frantically as I started running towards the car. I saw a paparazzi walking towards me with a large camera, and I knew if there was one there would soon be many others. "No, I want my mom!" Avril wailed.

I sighed, not knowing what to do for her. Maybe Olivia or Mo could help, though I knew that they might not be able to. Those stupid idiots! Why'd they have to go mentioning the kid's mom in front of her like that? She was just a kid!

I finally reached the car, and Mo swung open the door, reaching for Avery and sliding her in. I jumped in after, and Stella slammed the door, just as some man banged up against the window. "What the heck is _up _with these people?" Wen asked no one in particular, looking around wildly while spinning the wheel and pulling out of the parking lot.

"They don't seem to realize that we are real people, and not just little pawns in magazines." Mo said quietly, staring at all of the people loading themselves into their cars after us. I looked up in the front seat, and Olivia's face was red and puffy, but I thought she would be okay. She didn't look _that _stressed out. From the look in her eyes, though, I could tell that she knew something had happened with Avril, though she didn't say anything about this.

"So, where are we gonna go?" Stella said quietly after a few minutes of silence. "It's not like we can go to any of our houses, because, you know, they'll follow us there." She informed us, even though we were all very much aware of this fact.

Wen sighed. "Well, I guess we are just going to go for a drive."

**Olivia POV**

Looking back at Avril, the way that her face was all puffy and her eyes were watering, I knew that something was going on, but I didn't say anything. I knew that she wouldn't want to talk about it right this minute, and if I pressed her for info, she would get upset. For goodness sakes, I was still kind of in shock.

Our mother was still alive?

Of course, I had mentioned this to Mo, Wen, and Stella while we were waiting in the car, and I was reminded that I couldn't believe most of the things that these creeps said, but still…

It was defiantly something to look into. The things that I would give to see my mother just one more time, to know what happened, any info at all would make me feel better. Gram did mention earlier that she had something to tell me, but I never got home fast enough…

Gram!

I whirled back so that I could see Mo and Stella, but I tried to make sure that my belly wasn't twisted in a weird way. I was officially five and half months pregnant, and thank _God _that I was through with morning sickness. It was either Sydney, or Gram or Wen or Avril, or even worse, _Mr. Gifford_, holding my hair back while I emptied my guts out into the toilet, or just in any random spot.

"Don't you guys think that we should call our parents? Or one parent? _At least?" _I stressed the last part, motioning to Mo's pocketbook. Stella groaned, but Mo nodded. "You're right, Olivia." She reached for her pocketbook, but Charlie stopped her before she could punch in anyone's number. "Let's just wait until we get a little farther away, first." He said softly, motioning to Avril, who seemed to be asleep.

"Right." Mo nodded, tucking her phone back away.

* * *

><p><strong>Right, so I haven't updated in FORVER…school has been seriously crazy, and I have to tell you that almost everyone that I know has a birthday in January, including me :)<br>(My birthday was on the fourth) and then I have two birthdays tomorrow…Wow. But I finally updated this! It was just that, you know, my laptop is STILL broken…I hope I still have all of my files.**

**But hey, how was your holiday? I got an iPhone, but my parents took it away like last week for some unknown reason. I'm not going to get into that, because I don't have the**_** best **_**relationship with them at all. But how was everyone else's holiday?**

**Did you guys like this chapter? Please review! And, I feel so weird asking this, but if you guys wanna leave any long reviews, I would totally love it and it would be like a late birthday present for me…lol.**

**OMG so I wrote thank yous out and it just deleted, so I am really tired right now and I have a math quiz tomorrow and I HAVE to sleep...I'll try and PM everyone but to the annoyomus readers I will try and edit this chapter tomorrow so that you can see them SO SORRY! But I think I should still but the chapter out...**


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I am updating this story! Excited for this chapter, it's pretty cute.…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lemonade Mouth.**

* * *

><p><strong>Avril POV <strong>

"So Avril how was school today?" Mr. Gifford asked as I walked into the house, the navy tie that I had to wear as a part of my stupid school uniform hanging loosely from my neck. It took all of my self-control to keep from rolling my eyes. It had been four days since the disaster at Dante's, and ever since then, no one would let Olivia and me out of there sight. That meant everyone taking shifts to make sure that we weren't alone.

"Hey Dad," Wen greeted as he walked in through the door behind me. He held my book bag in his hands and his own book bag on his back.

I rest my case.

It wasn't that I did love everyone for trying to take care of me and keep me safe and whatnot, but I was a little pissed off that I could barely pee in piece. Seriously, Gram will stand outside of the door while I use to bathroom to "make sure that nothing happens".

I am honestly ten minutes away from crashing through a window and running away.

"So, where's Livy?" I asked, grabbing my backpack from Wen and throwing it on the ground next to the coffee table. Wen looked from his hands to the floor where my backpack sat. "What was the point of…forget I said anything." He mumbled, shaking his head and walking towards the fridge.

"She went grocery shopping with Sydney and your Gram. When they get back, they and the other girls are going to go shopping for the babies. They said to tell you two, because you'd probably want to go." Mr. Gifford reported; busy looking through the pile of papers that he had gotten out of a yellow folder.

Ever since the paparazzi attack at Dante's, everyone had been talking with the cops about the possibility of our mother (mine and Olivia's, I meant), being alive. There was a very good chance that the reporter guy was lying just to get a reaction out of us, but I convinced everyone to start looking into it.

Yeah, that wasn't working out.

The cops couldn't find any records of our mom left, except for the documents that say that she drowned and died. I didn't believe one word of it, and apparently neither did Gram, which was why everyone was still looking. When I had that panic attack at Dante's I don't know…I felt like I could _feel _her, and I wouldn't be able to feel her if she were dead.

Right?

"Avril?" Wen nudged me in the ribs with his elbow, and I snapped out of my thoughts. Mr. Gifford was looking up at me, a look of worry plastered across his face. Yeah, I usually would zone out a lot, just thinking about random things. My therapist said that was normal, though. That I had been through a very traumatic experience and all of that….

Listen to me. I sound like one of those messed up celebrity kids, like Lindsey Lohan or Miley Cyrus or something. I mean, I was already in therapy, which is basically rehab…the next step was…prison! Seriously, I was already sounding like a druggie…

"Avril!" Wen exclaimed, nudging me once more. I shook my head and blinked a few times. "Sorry, sorry. I was just thinking…"My voice trailed off as Wen smirked at me. "What?" I asked, looking over at Mr. Gifford, who also wore a look of confusion. "Just wondering who you're thinking about. Could it be that boy who you were talking to outside of your school, perhaps?" He teased, wiggling his eyebrows and biting into an apple.

I rolled my eyes, and blushed against my will. "Shut up," I mumbled, grabbing the apple out of his hands and throwing it into the trash. Mr. Gifford chuckled. "Well, well, a little admirer you have there, Avril?" He asked with a smile. I groaned and shook my head. "No way. I mean, he's like the only person who will talk to me before today. He introduced me to a bunch of his friends, so now I have people to talk to." I explained, sitting down next to Mr. Gifford.

"You're smiling and blushing." Wen pointed out, grabbing another apple out of the fruit bowl on the counter. "Argh!" I exclaimed. "No I'm not! It's not a big deal, just some twelve year old kids hanging out…hey, Wen, when are you guys taking me to get my cell phone?" I asked, thinking of my earlier conversations with the other kids at school.

Stella, Charlie, Olivia, Sydney and Wen had all promised to take me to the mall to buy new clothes and a cell phone. Gram kept on lecturing me about how it was only to be used for emergencies and a bunch of other stuff, but Sydney promised me that I could get a cool phone, if my grades in school stayed up until today.

"Well, we're going baby shopping today, so we'll probably go on your little shopping spree today, if your report card is good…" He zipped open my backpack and grabbed the little white envelope, handing to his father to inspect. "But, you were avoiding the subject. Why do you need a cell phone right now, hmmm? Did these kids at school ask for your number? What was this boy's name" He asked, circling around me.

I rolled my eyes, tucking a strand of hair back into my black knitted beanie. Another thing I needed more of: hats. Maybe some fingerless gloves, and boots and sneakers…if my grades were good. I think that they were, though. "His name was Tristan, and yeah, a bunch of kids _did _ask me for my number, okay?" I replied, walking over to look at my report card. "I did pretty good, didn't I, Mr. G?" I asked; a smug smile on my face.

"Yeah, Avril, you did pretty well, for this being your first semester in a real school." He handed the report card to me with a smile. "Looks like you're going to get a cell phone today."

"Yes!" I jumped up in the air and twirled around the kitchen. Wen rolled his eyes. "You are soooo in love with this Tristan kid..." He mumbled. I turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me?" I asked, knowing fully well what he had just said. "Wen, leave her alone. Let's see you during this time next semester when you get _your _report card, because you are definitely going back to school after the babies are born." He declared.

Wen groaned, and I smiled a smug smile. "Wait, before I forget again, what are their genders?" I asked. Mr. Gifford nodded, placing down the papers that he was reading. "Yes, did you find out at the ultrasound?" He asked curiously. Wen shook his head, a small smile on his lips. "Olivia wants it to be a surprise." He laughed softly. My eyes widened.

"What? How are you supposed to decorate the nursery that way?" I asked. "What if it is two girls or two boys…or one of each?" I asked, shaking my head back and forth. Mr. Gifford laughed. "There are colors and different ways to decorate nurseries without them being totally directed towards a specific gender." He explained. "Still," I mumbled.

* * *

><p><strong>So, that was pretty much just a filler chapter, with a bunch of fluff. There will be fluff in the next chapter too, but a more drama as well. <strong>

**Thanks to:**

_**jellybean96**_**: Oh, thank you :)**

_**Readingcutie428**_**: I know; I'm feeling bad for her! But I think I am focusing on her a bit too much…I think next chapter will be in either Olivia or Wen's POV.**

_**TurnDreamsIntoReality**_**: LOL, I loved your review! Thanks for making it long ;)**

_**Chocolatelemonade**_**: Thanks! I tried to write them the way they appear on TV, lol.**

**Wow, that didn't take as long as the other story I just update…thanks for reading, guys! **


	4. Author's Note

So…hello to all. I haven't updated in FOREVER and I am going through all of my stories to see which ones are going to be continued so...does anyone want me to continue this story? I don't want to write up a chapter and no one is going to read...I understand that I have been gone a long time so I just want to see who is still reading.

Thanks :)


	5. Chapter 4

**So I'm uploading this from my phone...how cool is that?**

**Avril POV**

"Seriously, guys, I don't need an iPhone 5 or anything fancy like that." I repeated for the millionth time since we had entered the Apple store. I was seriously fine with one of the prepaid phones from Wal-Mart or something, but the no one else seemed to be feeling it.

"No way Livy's sister is going to be rocking some prepaid trash, Av." Stella replied, reading through the pamphlets by the iPhones. I groaned, stomping away from Stella as the rest of the gang laughed. "This isn't funny!" I growled, glaring at each one of them. Charlie struggled to catch his breath. "Sure it isn't, Avril."

Wen agreed. "You have to be like the only kid in America that gets upset when someone tries to buy them things." And it was kind of true. So far, we had been in several stores in the mall and I never realized how hard it was to let people buy things for me. Dad always said never to accept charity, but this didn't really count…I don't think. After all, I was letting them buy things for me, just not the freaking thousand dollar phones.

"Come on, Avril, you've earned it. You've kept your grades up pretty high, considering the fact that you've never actually gone to a real school." Mo pointed, patting me on the back. I still just sighed, feeling embarrassed. "Whatever. I'm gonna go…look around, or something." I declared, but no one except for Mo seemed to be listening.

"Are you sure that you don't need anyone to come with you?" Mo asked worriedly. I groaned as I stomped away from her. "We're in the Apple store! Nothing's gonna happen!" I called behind my shoulder.

* * *

><p>Was I the only person that thought leaving iPads and Macs out in the middle of the store was at least a little weird? I know that if I owned any of these things, kids wouldn't be anywhere near them with their annoyingly sticky hands, I thought, rolling my eyes at a little girl who couldn't be any older than three years old playing with one of the iPads.<p>

Her dark blonde hair was separated into two pigtails and her face and hands were covered with what looked like jelly, but I didn't feel like further investigating this toddler's hygiene skills. Something on the iPad screen made her laugh and she clapped her hands together rapidly. I had to admit that she was kind of cute…but also messing, annoying, bratty, and taking up a lot of space.

All kids were like that. You know, except for me.

I wonder if Olivia and Wen's kids will be like that. I mean, with Stella around they aren't going to be bratty, that's for sure. But Stella might not be able to stop stickiness, or you know, lack of hygiene skills. I was seriously getting disturbed by the way that this kid was sticking her fingers in her mouth, and then back on the screen. I forced myself to stare down at the iPad that I was occupying when I realized that there could have been a toddler spreading their saliva all over this one as well. Ewww. I quickly pulled my hands away and took a giant step away from the iPad display and bumped into to someone hard.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" I exclaimed loudly, before turning to face Tristan from school.

**Stella POV**

"Hey, guys, did Avril mention anything to you about having a boyfriend?" I asked, staring at the young couple from across the store. It wasn't like I was paranoid or anything; it was just that the last time that we were in a mall Olivia was kidnapped by some crazy guy…yeah, no reason for me to be worried about Avril at all.

Everyone had been signing papers or talking to this Apple guy at a desk about getting Avril a phone, but Charlie and Wen's heads snapped up from what they were doing right away while Olivia and Mo took their precious time looking up. "No, no way. She's too young for a boyfriend." Wen started. I rolled by eyes but didn't look away. "Stop being so overprotective, Dad."

Olivia chuckled from behind me. "Gotta practice while we still can." I knew that she was either gazing or touching her stomach or both lovingly. "You're going to be fantastic parents, guys; you have nothing to worry about." Mo assured them gently, the way that she always did.

"Oh, God, look at the way he's making her blush." Charlie groaned. Mo, Olivia and I began to laugh while Wen looked like his head might blow up. "Aw, it's just a little middle school boyfriend, guys." Olivia spoke in between her laughs. Mo agreed. "They're so cute."

Wen rolled his eyes and went back to signing papers. "Whatever. But our daughters aren't going to be dating until they're thirty, at least." He mumbled. Charlie's eyes widened. "Are you guys having twin girls?" He asked, staring at Olivia's stomach. Olivia smiled and shrugged. "We're not sure. I wanted it to be a surprise."

I groaned. "Oh, you were serious about that?"

I could practically feel everybody directing looks at the back of my head, but I focused on Avril and her lover instead. The kid looked pretty cute from over here, with dark hair and light eyes. Avril said something while staring at the ground and the kid erupted into laughter, revealing dimples in both of his cheeks. "He's cute." Mo stated.

"I wonder what his name is," I thought aloud. "Tristan," Wen spat as he turned back down towards all of the papers. Avril and Tristan were both laughing at a little toddler girl with something all over her face. I watched as this Tristan fellow bent down to wipe the substance off of her face, and then picked her up in his arms.

"AW! He's so loving!" Mo sighed from beside me. I rolled my eyes. "It's probably his younger sister and if he doesn't make sure she stays out of trouble his parents will disown him." I brushed off her comment and Mo scoffed. "Yes, that's what's going on."

**_Avril Pov_**

"This," Tristan started, hoisting Jelly Girl into his arms, "is my baby sister, Natalie. Say hi to Avril, Natalie." Tristan spoke in his soft voice. It annoyed me how every time I heard it I felt butterflies. "Hi, Avril!" She spoke, clapping her hands the way she did before, making me laugh.

"So I'll see you at the movies on Saturday?" Tristan check. I nodded dumbly, my cheeks becoming pink. "Yeah. It'll be fun."

* * *

><p><strong>So this is actually kinda cool, that you guys want me to continue this. Avril and Tristan are so cute! Haha...I have things planned for them...<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Happy Holidays to everyone! I'm trying to get a lot of writing done while I'm out of school for the week. **

* * *

><p><strong>Avril POV<strong>

"You don't have to keep giving me the silent treatment, Avril. We're not doing it to be mean; we just want to make sure that you don't have another panic attack." Mo tried to convince me for what had to be the thirtieth time since I had been confined to my bedroom. Stella, Charlie, Gram, and the Giffords were all downstairs discussing something that had to do with the paparazzi that mentioned my mother. I knew that much. I probably wouldn't be finding out anything more from anyone else without some snooping, though.

I knew that something had to be wrong when I came home from school earlier. It hadn't been crappy like it usually was; school was actually bearable today. A girl named Beth was my gym partner, and Tristan invited me to sit with him and his friends during lunch. I was actually kind of excited when I came home, because I was going to discuss the idea of joining the volleyball team with everyone else. That was, until I walked through the door and saw everyone sitting at the kitchen table, looking apprehensive as hell.

And that was the story of how I ended up in my room for the next couple of hours, with Mo as a babysitter. I wasn't too offended at first, as no one had let Olivia sit in on the freaky meeting either, but my anger quickly escalated when I finished my homework and realized what could be going on. If my mother actually was alive, it could mean so many things. I could remember the smell of her blueberry pancakes in the morning, the feeling of her gentle hands massaging strawberry shampoo into my hair. If she was alive, I wanted to know. I had a right to know.

"She's not going to answer you, Mo. She hasn't in the past three hours." Olivia lamented, rubbing a hand over her belly absentmindedly. It surprised me that Liv also looked pretty apprehensive, yet she hadn't said anything about going downstairs to join the meeting. It wasn't that I didn't think Liv didn't care about our mother or anything like that; it was just that she didn't seem like the type that would want to get sucked into conflict. I remembered being locked in the room together, and bit down roughly on my lip before any of the other memories could come flooding back.

"She could at least tell me that she's not going to answer." Mo pouted and looked down into her history book, her chocolate colored eyes watering. I expected Olivia try to convince me to apologize to Mo the way that she usually did, but she just continued to stare into space. "Just because we have panic attacks doesn't mean that we can't sit in on their stupid meaning." I huffed under my breath, ad Mo looked up from her history book, both of eyebrows arched. I could tell that her patience was wearing thin on me.

"If we can avoid you two having to live through… _certain events _more than needed, then that's what we'll do. Especially since Olivia is pregnant, and too much stress can hurt the babies." She pointed out, and I huffed, knowing that she was right. Olivia looked conflicted as she looked down at her stomach, then back to sky blue colored walls of my bedroom. "They could still tell us. They can just try not to freak us out." I mumbled as I flipped through my math textbook. When there's nothing to do, you've been confined to your bedroom for a certain number of hours, and you're trying to avoid most of the people in the room that are around to entertain you, math suddenly becomes interesting.

"Avril, panic attacks are so unpredictable." Mo sighed loudly. "Someone could say the simplest thing in the world, and you could have a panic attack." She reminded me, and I stared down at the equations in the book. She was right, and I _hated _when Mo was right.

"She still makes a point, Mo." Olivia sighed, repositioning her body so that she could reach for my math textbook. "Are you really reading about inequalities?" She asked incredulously, and I shrugged. Olivia had become so intuitive lately, and I wasn't sure if it was because of the pregnancy or if it was the way that Olivia actually was, but I wasn't sure if I liked it. The way that Olivia could see right through me like I was the largest full length mirror in the world made me feel like I was the easiest person in the world to read.

Even if I was, I would rather not feel like it.

"Tell me about this Tristan fellow." Olivia changed the subject, a twinkle in her eye. I immediately looked down into my lap, hoping that the blush that I felt growing on my cheeks wasn't noticeable. "Aw, look at that blush! Young love indeed." Mo smiled fondly, probably remembering when she was my age and just started getting into boys. It seemed like so long ago, the way that Mo acted like she was years older than she actually was. Mo hadn't dated since Scott, even though everyone, including my therapist, encouraged her to. It seemed like such a foreign idea to me, for her to venture back into the dating game. That's all that it was, anyway; a gigantic game, one that Mo was wary of playing since her last boyfriend turned out to be a crazy killer.

I know that it would suck if Tristan turned out to be a killer.

"W-who are you talking about?" I tried to stray away from the subject of my special _friend_, but I'm sure that the stutter didn't help at all. "You know who I'm talking about. That boy from the Apple store who asked you to the movies on Friday." Olivia rolled her eyes playfully. "I have to admit that he's cute. You have good taste." She commended me, and I cupped both of my cheeks with my hands, hoping that I would be able to hide the growing red that colored my cheeks.

"What are you going to see?" Mo asked, jumping onto me bed and sitting lounging besides Olivia. I continued to look down at the sheets on my bed. I knew that anyone would be able to see me blushing from miles away, but if I looked down they probably wouldn't be able to see the goofy smile that adored my face when I thought about Tristan.

"The Avengers," I mumbled into my hands. The girls seemed to hear me loud and clear and turned to each other, seeming to be communicating with their eyes. "Awww!" They ended up chorusing. I shrugged with the smile still on my face. "I told him that he wasn't going to have to sit through any chick flicks, because I can't sit through those either." I explained sheepishly.

"Just be careful. Boys are pigs at your age… and every age." Mo added as an afterthought, and I shook my head at her. "No; Tris is… different." I decided, and Olivia cupped her mouth with her hands as she gasped. "What?" I asked, suddenly feeling embarrassed. I was new to the idea of having boyfriends, and wasn't sure about how much I should share with whom.

"You already have a nickname for him!" Olivia pointed out, and Mo stared at me. "That's the first trick that they pull. They'll make you think that they are different from all of the rest, and then once they have you-" She began to ramble, her voice growing louder, until she was cut off by Stella barging into the room. "Can we talk to you guys?" She asked, looking serious. That was how you knew that something important was happening, because Stella was never serious.

….

"So she _is _alive?" Olivia clarified, her arms crossed over her stomach protectively, almost as if she could shield her babies from the evils of the world with the comfort of her arms. Mr. Gifford's eyebrows creased inwards. "We'd like to believe so." He clarified, and Avril's eyes shot up. "What's that supposed to mean? Either she's alive, or she isn't!" The young girl exclaimed, and Olivia placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Tone, Av." She reminded her younger sister gently.

Mr. Gifford sighed, before explaining. "The police have been investigating about your mother, and they realized that they made a mistake." He sighed, not knowing how to continue.

"What sort of mistake?" Olivia asked after there was a moment of silence.

"Your mother never died in that burning car. She's still alive, and has been looking for you." He paused, letting the information sink in. "She wants to see you."

….

**Avril POV**

"I can't believe you're still going on this… this…." Wen stared at the girls and me as they got me ready for my date with Tristan. I sighed, looking down at my hands. "Say the words, Wen: DATE. Of course I still want to go. She's not flying in until tomorrow, and I don't want to be waiting all night, because I won't sleep." I pointed out, my legs bouncing up and down. I was hoping that it wasn't so obvious that I was nervous, but that wish fell down the drain. "Plus, we won't even know if she's actually your mother until she takes the DNA test." Mo pointed out, and I nodded hesitantly. I was pretty nervous about her flying in tomorrow, but a small part of me was hoping that this woman was actually my mother. Mo always had to be so serious all of the time, and I knew that she didn't mean any harm, but she was really killing my buzz.

"Wait, she's still going?" Charlie asked incredulously as he entered the room. "Yes!" Olivia exclaimed loudly. "Give her a break, guys. She'll be fine." She soothed the guys. "Yeah, guys. She'll be fine." I echoed as Mo leaned forward to apply mascara to my eyelashes. "Do I really need to wear makeup?" I grumbled. "Actually, you don't. That's just something that is forced upon women by society so that they can look good for their men when in reality-"Stella began to ramble.

"Cool it, Stella!" Olivia commanded. "Avril, you really don't need to wear any makeup, but Mo wants to play dress up and you're the victim as of today." She smiled to herself, before gasping loudly. "Is everything okay, babe?" Wen asked, hurrying over to his girlfriend. Olivia frowned down at her stomach. "I think that the babies are kicking each other." Her eyebrows furrowed, and she rubbed the left side of her stomach in order to calm down the babies. Stella rolled her eyes and groaned. "Why….?" She started, letting the question hang loosely before she shook her head and looked away.

"So, Avril," Mo asked, turning towards me with a mischievous look in her eyes. "Are you going to wear heels or flats?" She asked as she finished my mascara. So far, my red hair was curled, and my makeup was done. *Mo had somehow gotten me to wear a short aqua blue colored dress the stopped a little past my knees. The lower part of the dress was covered with black lace that was decorated with flower prints.*I had blue and green colored bangles on my arms, but didn't wear any earrings because my earrings because my ears aren't pierced.

I groaned, leaning my head back into the couch, but Mo was quick to hold my head up so that I wouldn't ruin my curls. "Can't I just wear my Vans? Or, you know what? I'll be classy today and wear Converse. Please, Mo?" I begged. "How are you going to wear _sneakers_?" Mo asked incredulously. Stella shook her head with a chuckle. "The poor child shouldn't have to beg to be able to go out on a date wearing what she wants." She pointed out, and Olivia agreed.

"She's already wearing a dress, Mo." She added, and Mo rolled her eyes. "Fine, go out wearing the sneakers." She sighed, but I was already digging in the hallway closet for my pair of blue Converse. "Make sure that they match!" I could hear Mo calling. I scoffed as I slipped the blue sneakers onto my feet. "Of course they match, Mo." I rolled my eyes as I walked back into the living room. "I'm not a _total _idiot." I reminded her with a cheeky smile as I fell back into the couch.

"Your hair!" Mo squealed just as the doorbell rang. "This should be fun." Wen and Charlie smiled evilly. I could feel my palms getting sweaty. What if I looked really bad? What if he didn't want to see the movie anymore? What if he just asked me to go as a joke? What if-

"Everything's going to be okay, Avril." Olivia squeezed me shoulder gently, making me jump. "Just remember to have fun, alright?" She reminded me, before winking as the rest of the band followed me to the front door.

"Guys, don't embarrass her!" Sydney commanded as she got the door before the guys. It was times like these that Sydney was my favorite person that lived in this house. "We're not going to embarrass her." Wen said innocently. "We just want to make sure that this Tristan kid has good values."

"Yeah," Charlie echoed unnecessarily. "We're just making sure that he has good values."

Stella rolled her eyes, seeming disgusted with her boyfriend. "You're such an idiot." He mumbled, and Charlie pulled his girlfriend into his body. "But you love me anyway."

"You must be Tristan!" Sydney greeted when she opened the door. Tristan smiled politely at Sydney, and his eyes widened when he saw me. I wondered if I looked weird, or ugly, until I heard Stella chuckle in my ear. "You look great, Av. It's love at first sight."

"Avril you look…." Tristan's voice trailed off as he stared at me, and I blushed at the attention. He was wearing a simple black polo shirt and khaki shorts. "Sorry, I think that Mo went a little overboard." I apologized. "A little," Stella snorted as she turned away.

"No, no, you look great. Really pretty." He smiled at me, making me want to melt. Ugh. I hated how one boy had so much control over me. "So, _Tristan," _Wen stepped forward, his arms crossed. "I'm Wen, Avril's older brother. Call me Mr. Gifford." He commanded, and I rolled my eyes as I walked towards Tristan, who looked very confused. "Stop being stupid, Wen." I commanded, grabbing my coat off of the hook and getting ready to leave.

"And you have your phone?" Sydney doubled checked and I nodded, trying not to roll my eyes. "Yep," I promised, patting the pocketbook that Mo made me carry. "I have the money for the tickets, and I'll buy them at the theater, ma'am." Tristan reassured her. Everyone's eyebrows rose when Tristan called Sydney "ma'am", but no one said anything. "Why are you guys still here? Go! You'll miss the movie." Stella shooed them, and Avril smiled as Tristan held the door open for her. "I'll be back by midnight!" I called over my shoulder, and I heard the sound of Wen and Charlie rushing towards the door.

"Over my dead body!"

….

"You shouldn't be so worried, babe." Wen reassured Olivia. The couple sat on the couch with the rest of the band, and Wen had his arms around his girlfriend. "She'll love you. How could she not?"

Olivia sighed. "What if I'm not the way that she remembers? Or what if she doesn't like the fact that I'm pregnant?" She asked worriedly, looking down at her stomach. "I want her to like me." She stated, blinking back tears. "I want her to love me, and the babies."

"Livy, she will. She's been looking for you and Avril for _years._ If she didn't care about you, she would've stopped looking a long time ago, or might not have even started." Stella pointed out. Olivia sighed into the crook of Wen's neck. "Okay." She mumbled. She still wasn't completely at piece, but she knew that she would see how everything went when the woman flew in tomorrow.

"Let's talk about something else, like that kid's face when he saw Avril." Charlie suggested, and Mo held her hands over her mouth. "Oh, Livy, you should've been there! His jaw dropped and everything!" Mo squealed happily. Stella rolled her eyes, though she was happy for Avril as well. "He just kept on staring at her, and Avril was looking around like she did something wrong."

"Aw! So now when his mom brings her back we have to see if he walks her back inside." Olivia suggested, and Mo nodded. "There might be some 'late night porch kissing', if you know what I mean." Mo joked, watching the guys look at each other in horror. "No way, no way!" Wen exclaimed, getting up to walk towards the door.

"Babe, she's not going to be back for at least another two hours." Olivia pointed out, but Wen didn't seem to care. "I'll be standing right here when he tries to make a move on her."

...

**I have a link to Avril's dress on my profile, because I saw it and thought that it was so pretty. I'm not sure if my description was good enough for people to understand it, so…**

**Thanks to:**

_**jellybean96**_**: They are **_**so**_** cute! They are the relationship that I will never have…lol.**

_**Readingcutie428: **_**I know :) So cute, yet so ignorant of reality**

_**Wenlivia3: **_**Ah! I'm sorry that there hasn't been a lot of Wenlivia, but I'm trying to add more. There **_**will **_**be a whole lot more in the upcoming chapters, though ;)**

_**eareader1: **_**I'LL BE SURE TO DO THAT ;)**

_**DramaQueen127: **_**Oh, that would be so cute! Just you know, not as perverted…lol.**

_**Hi14 x: **_**Thank you! I'm sorry that I didn't update that soon!**

**So I'm sorry that I don't update as frequently, even though I promise that I'm going to continue this story. I have a million and one things going on. I know how it feels though; cause an author will be like "Oh, I'm busy, my readers won't notice" and then the readers are like "NO. YOU HAVEN'T UPDATED IN MONTHS. NO." **

**I'm sorry for that.**

**Anyway, what do you guys think of the chapter? How was your holiday, or day off, if you don't celebrate?**


End file.
